I'm Absolutely Positive That I Hate You
by pottercouples1216
Summary: They typical Rose Weasley story with a little twist. Starts off in there first year but jumps to their 6th year quickly Lots of OCs in here. Rated T for language, it will get stronger I mean come on they are teenagers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

My heart was beating, faster than it ever had; all I could hear was the pounding enveloping my entire being. Fear. Excitement. Freedom. Wonder. Sadness. So extremely happy. I looked at the brick wall in front of me, closed my eyes and ran. Next thing I knew, I was there; one step closer to the place I had been dreaming about for the past three years. The great, steam engine roared. A chorus of goodbyes and hellos followed. I open my eyes and breathed it all in.

"This is what I've been waiting for…" I whispered to myself.

"Rosie!" my father called and waved me over. I pushed my cart and followed him like I had my entire like. _But not anymore_, I thought to myself,_ I'm free the second I get on that train, to do whatever, say whatever, _be _whatever. _

The steam began to clear and I saw a tall familiar shape pointing us out

Saying, "There they are."

My famous aunt and uncle came into view along with my three cousins, Lilly, Al and James. James was picking on Al like always and Lilly was coming up to me.

"I wanna go!" the red head whined, her braids jumped as she made extravagant hand gestures "You're all leaving me alone with just your brother!"

"Sorry, not my fault we're older, blame your parents for not having you two months earlier," I replied.

"It's not fair, just two more months and I could be coming too!" she continued to complain as I drifted away from the conversation and looked around. Uncle Harry was now talking to Al and James seemed to have disappeared. Hugo was with clinging to my Mother who was talking to my Father and Aunty Ginny. I looked around to everyone else, faces I have never seen before who will soon be my peers, there was a girl with thick dark curls, a boy with sharp features and brown hair, another girl with mousy hair and freckles, some girls laughing in a corner with platinum blond hair. Looking around my eyes meet with a pair or silver blues of a boy a little while away. He gave me a little twitch of a smile that I returned.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" James screamed knocking me out of my daze. He looked up expectantly at all of us.

"What?" someone asked.

"Teddy and Victorie were _snogging!_" He said as if it was the biggest piece of gossip, but all of us found out they had the hots for each other ages ago.

"_**Snogging!**_" he repeated as if none of us heard.

"And you interrupted them?" Aunt Ginny asked seemingly cross.

"Well, I- I," James stammered. Ginny gave him the death glare as the train's whistle shrieked

"That must be little Scorpius," My mother stated over to the boy with silver blue eyes. _Wait Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy? I got lost in a Malfoy's eyes! Never again._ I thought to myself.

"Now don't get to friendly with that Malfoy boy, make sure you beat him in every test, thank Merlin you have your mother's brains," My father told me, I guiltily looked back over to him but he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Don't pin them against each other when they haven't even met!" My mother scolded.

"I'm just saying, I'll never forgive you if you marry a Malfoy," He said. _Who is he to tell me? I mean I'd never dream of marrying a Malfoy but I can marry whoever I want!_ I thought.

The whistle cried again, "That's the final one, on the train now," My mother said grabbing some of my bags and attempting to run in her heels toward the train. I gave my baby brother and cousin a quick hug before picking up the rest of my bags with my father's help and following my mother.

"By Rosie," he said sadly beginning to tear up.

"By Dad," I said and rapped my arms around him.

"Rose!" Albus called I looked up and saw the train moving. I parted from my father and gave a kiss to my mother who was telling me to take good care of my cat Tibby and to be good. I jumped on the train before it rolled away. Al and I waved out the window till there was no more to be seen.

"Now what?" Al asked.

"Umm…" I hadn't gotten this far in planning, "I guess we find an empty compartment?" We wandered throughout the train until my arms couldn't take it anymore, 18 books, 2 trunks of clothes and a shoulder bag, "Let's just sit her they look like first years."

Albus opened the door but as everyone turned to look at us he grew shy. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "do you mind if we sit here, my arms are about to fall off," I said gesturing to my multiple bags.

"Sure", a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes said. I gave Al a look that said see, its not that hard and started putting my stuff on the shelf about our heads. "My names Jay Evans,"

"I'm Rose Weasley and that's my cousin Albus Potter," I said. When I finished getting rid of all the bags I turned and saw the rest of the kids gaping at us. "Uhh…yes?"

"You're the golden trio's kids?" a boy with short black hair asked aghast.

"Yea, so what?" I asked getting a little agitated.

"Well, they are kinda a big thing you know they basically got rid of him," The boy said.

"A lot of people helped to get rid of Voldemort, just because Uncle Harry was the one do finish him off doesn't mean anything, hundreds of other fought him off," I stated.

"Oh well, yea I guess but still-"

"But nothing, it's not important," Albus said finally speaking.

After a small awkward silence the girl with mousy hair spoke up, "well since you guys missed introductions I'm Jessie Dua, That girl with the black curls is Allie Harrington (she's from America), he is Riley King and well Jay already introduced himself." We talked for a while Al and Riley quickly became good friends while I bonded more with the other three. We discussed what most first years talked about on their first ride; houses. I decided long ago I'd like to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but it doesn't matter where I end up because I trust the sorting hat, he knows what will be best for me. Jessie said she's fine with any house, including Slytherin. Allie didn't know much about the houses just yet since her parents were muggles but once we told her she said she'd probably fit in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Jay said he better get in Hufflepuff or his mom will disown him. Before we knew it the castle it was dark out and we all had to change. I had just got my robe threw the sleeve when the train slowed to a stop. We all began gathering our stuff when an older kid came in and told us we wouldn't have to, I guess mom forgot to mention that…

"Firs' years over her, firs' years!" a voice called. A gigantic man with a long, hair beard and dirty coat came into view.

"Oh I know who that is! That must be Hagrid!" I said.

"Who?" Allie asked.

"He's the game keeper and care of magical creatures professor, he's great my parents know him. He is going to take us across the lake," I said.

"Take us across the what? How!" she asked looking rather frightened, I laughed lightly and told her not to worry.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Al said.

"Blimey I would have thought you were Harry if not for the glasses and scar!" Hagrid exclaimed, "And you must be little Rosie, you look much like your mum but your dad's hair!"

"Hello Hagrid, it's great to finally meet you!" I said

The journey across the lake happened with little excitement, we were put into a little room before entering the great hall to get sorted. I wasn't really worried but most people were freaking out only a few kids remained calm knowing what was coming. An aging Professor McGonagall entered the room, "they're ready for you," she stated simple and turned around. A few students were hesitant to walk but not me; I was the first out the door.

"So you're the Weasley girl," a smooth voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head to see the boy with the ice eyes.

"Hmpf," I said turning my head back, "And I suspect you're the Malfoy boy, well at least I know one thing, we won't be in the same house, I am not a Slytherin. And it's Rose, not 'The Weasley Girl.'"

"Well then…Weasley," he said the last part right in my ear.

"Would you stop that!" I said.

"Stop what, I'm doing nothing," he said innocently.

"Fine you insufferable prat, goodbye," I said and turned around to walk with Allie, Jessie and Jay. We made it across the hall and my anger melted away to be replaced with excitement, hear it come my new home, my new family, new everything. Professor began calling off names Aircel, Jacey was called first and sorted into Hufflepuff. Next was Andic, Camden was next and I started to blank out after that going back and forth between names and my own thoughts, _what if I am put in Slytherin? How could I face that Malfoy brat after that? He'd never let me live that down._ Jessie was called and sorted into Ravenclaw. Evans, Jay was called, I looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile, he took a breath and went up. He was there for a long time until finally the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" he looked momentarily worried then brushed it off and walked to the table with a bit of swag, _I guess he's happy about disobeying his mom._ Allie was called and she trembled up to the stool, the hat decided in seconds, Ravenclaw. I heard a few others, Adam Jordan was in Slytherin along with Erling Knott, and Kia Long. A few more Ravenclaws were sorted that missed. Soon Scorpius Malfoy was called, he nudged me with his elbow before going up, and he was there for a while before the hat shouted out RAVENCLAW! _Wait what? Did I hear that right? Ravenclaw! Oh…word that my mother would strongly disapprove of! _A chorus of whispers followed even throughout the teachers.

Albus was called and sorted into Gryffindor, with a sigh of relief he hurried off to the table. The crowd quickly thinned and soon Nan Washbrad was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff, "Weasley, Rose" McGonagall called. My eyes widened with fear, why was I so calm before? I stumbled up to the stool and sat quietly on.

The sorting hat began to whisper in my ear the second it was placed on my small head, "Rose…Weasley? Oh yes I can see you're a Weasley but you are so different, your brave of course, and caring very caring especially for your brother Hugo? Yes definite Hufflepuff qualities here. You are also cunning and will fight for what you want, you want something different don't you, to stand out of the Weasleys, not be your parents. What takes me away is your knowledge, you love to read I can see, like your mother. You love to learn and figure things out, I can see that very well. So what will it be, a brave Gryffindor like your parents? Strong, independent? Or Maybe a caring, loving Hufflepuff? You have the motherly heart for that. You could do well in Slytherin to, learn to get just what you want, sound interesting eh? No? Or are you a Ravenclaw, filled with wisdom for your friends, an understanding of life. I see that you decided to trust me here, you know well, I believe this house will fit you best…RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled brightly as I skipped off the chair and hurried to join my friends at the table. "I guess you were wrong there Weasley, we are in the same house," Malfoy said in my ear, "Maybe you aren't really a Ravenclaw, your first accusation at Hogwarts was wrong."

I turned to glare at him, "Shove off Malfoy."

Five years later:

Whirling colors, music and freedom. This was what my Sunday night before Hogwarts consisted of. I wish I could say I was cool enough to be out clubbing in London but no, I am here with my cousin dancing around my room to our favorite muggle music. Screaming our lungs out to the lyrics of "The Great Escape" was nothing new to us, we did this whenever we felt particularly hyper or when we had just eaten a pile of cotton candy.

"We need to pack," I said breathlessly when the song had ended.

"No 'Dear Maria' is the next song!" she said then doubled over clutching her stomach, "Just let me rest for a second."

"Ok a compromise, we can dance but we have to pack while we are, ok?" I said, she gave me a pouty face, "Come on Lil, we leave _Tomorrow_ we can't not do it, do you wanna walk around naked at school?"

"Well, it would have an interesting effect on the boys," she said, we both laughed for a few seconds, "Alright, alright." Although we continued dancing our energy decreased immensely as we packed. The only interesting thing that happened was while spinning and throwing my bras in my suitcase I completely missed and through one outside where my brother Hugo was hanging out with his friends and hit one of them in the face.

"Rosie! Lilly! Dinner" My mother called up from the kitchen. We left our packing and went to eat. My mom was putting down the last of the plates when we sat down. Hugo and his friend Manny walked in through the slider door, when Manny saw us he stopped dead.

"Uhh, my mum and dad want me to eat at home since it's the last night," He said red faced digging something deeper into his pocket.

"Oh really? I thought your parents said it was fine," Hermione said.

"Well they uh changed their minds..." He said then promptly walked out the door. The second he was gone Lil and I died laughing.

"You girls alright?" Mum asked.

"Just…Peachy," I said chocking on my giggles.

Suddenly a loud crack grabbed our attention, Dad had just apirated home from work. He walked over to mum and kissed her cheek, "Hello darling."

Mum got a little red in the face then said, "Your home early."

"Yea I finished my work early, nothing to exciting was happening today so there was no need for me to be there, Harry is already home too. This looks great by the way, I'm starving," he just got the last few words out of his mouth before stuffing it with mash potatoes and chicken.

"Dad when are you not hungry?" I asked.

"I've been like this all my life! I was born this way!" he defended

"Yes but you no longer have the 'I'm a growing boy' excuse," Mum said making us all laugh.

"Fine how about it's just because your mother is a wonderful cook," He said while looking at his wife and kissing her. A chorus of ewws erupted from the table along with shouts of PDA! And I'M EATING!

"So are you all done packing for tomorrow?" Mum asked.

"Uhh yea totally," I said.

"Me too!" Lilly peeped.

"Finished yesterday!" Hugo said.

"Why is it I don't believe any of you? Lil I'm supposed to bring you tomorrow, how would your parents feel if I made their only daughter go with no clothes?" Mum scolded.

"Well then I'd have to walk around naked and I don't think my parents or the Hogwarts staff would approve," Lil said making me snort, Hugo go red, and my parent's mouths dropping.

"Um, yea…so, uh pack?" My mother said still getting over the shock. Dinner continued in silence except for the occasional giggle from Lil or me until all of a sudden a silver stag erupted into the kitchen.

Harry voice sounded through the room, "Ron get back to the office, now! And send Lilly home to Ginny please!" his voice was worried, really worried.

"Dad?" I asked, he didn't respond he just got up and pulled his wand out, "Dad!"

"Rosie, I've got to go, everything will be fine," he said.

"Dad…I know your business," I said then added sternly, "When you come back, you'll tell me everything,"

"Rosie I don't think that's such a good id-"

"You _will_ tell me everything, right?" I said sternly.

He sighed and said, "Yes." A loud crack filled the room followed by silence until my mom got up and helped Lilly gather her stuff before fluing her to the Potter's two towns over. Eventually Hugo got up and went to his room but I sat there and wait, and waited for three hours.

"Rosie, I think you should go to bed, it's getting late, you have to be up by six tomorrow," she said.

"Yea, Yea I guess," I said still in a daze. I made it up to my room to find a mess of clothes, _oh yea, packing…_Somehow I managed to get that done and found myself in bed. My sleep was dreamless; I was too worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait I've been trying to add more to this chapter (don't worry I know what's going to happen next) but I have decided this ending is a good slight cliffhanger thing. Hope you guys like this and please review **

**-B**

Chapter 2: A Long Time Coming

Muffled voices sank into my sub consciousness; somewhere in the house, an argument was going on. Well maybe not an argument but yelling was involved.

"Can't be back…why now? Do we know anything!" I think that's Mum…

"I don't know…lucky we got out alive…crazy bastards…Ministry keeping it hushed…Harry and I are on the case," that was Dad…DAD! I shot out of bed like a rocket. _He's okay! Thank Merlin, he's okay!_ I started to run towards my door but before I could get there I heard it.

"We can't tell Rosie this you know," Mum said. _Can't tell me what!_

"I know, did you see her before I left, you should have seen it Harry I thought she was about to grab onto me when I apperated and come with," Ron said.

"No kidding, she's got fight in her, won't be surprised if she becomes an auror," uncle Harry answered.

"Don't encourage it! I have a hard enough time knowing you two are," Mum answered.

"Hermione, we're fine," Dad answered.

"What if that were you tonight? Or Harry! This is dangerous, it may not be Voldemort whose back, but judging by what you told me he may as well be! Voldemort may be dead but his ideas are not, Grindelwald had all the same, all of his followers too, and so does this psycho if he went that far!" My mum argued. _What's going on? What Happened?_ I pressed my ear against the door harder.

"It wasn't one of us though, I know it's dangerous but we are fine, we took care of him. We got the guy and he's on his way to Azkaban now, just calm down," Ron said.

"Well I've got to get home to Gin, James is probably driving her mad; see he was there when I sent my Patronus and Gin almost had to hex him to keep him from going," Harry said and a loud crack quickly followed. I waited a pause and then pushed the door open.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Rosie! How long have you been up?" he asked slightly panicked and began pulling at his collar like he always does.

"I heard someone apirated and I thought it was you coming back," I said sleeply.

"Oh, okay," He said with a sigh of relief.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes everything is fine," Mum answered for him, "Now honey go back to bed its late and you need to get on the train tomorrow."

"Okay Mum," I knew not to argue with that tone of voice so I went back to my room and fell asleep.

I looked at the wall and got the same rush of excitement I always got, I began to run and let go of all the worries and doubts of my night before. I felt the familiar shiver go through my spine as I ran through the wall.

"Rose!" I heard someone yell then felt arms rap around me. I opened my eyes to a bush of beautiful black curls .

"Allie!" I yelled back and hugged her.

"How was your summer vacation?" She asked in her American accent.

"Same as always, I went home and slept all summer," I joked, "and yours?"

"Amazing! I have so much to tell you," she said putting her arm around me. We went over to the train to pack my stuff onto the cart. "So this summer, my parents and I went to Italy, and Oh my gosh the boys there are _gorgeous!_ I swear I almost said yes to his proposal-"

"Wait _what!_" I said dropping my suitcase.

"Rose, Allie," a memorable voice said quietly. I turned to see my best friend walking toward us.

"Jay!" I screamed and draped my arms around his neck, he held my waist and picked me up, laughing I scolded, "Jay! Put me down!"

"Can't, I missed you to much," he said.

"I missed you too but come on! Put me doowwwnn," I whined.

"Of fine," he said and returned my feet to the floor, he stuck his tough out at me and said, "You're no fun."

"Oh I'm not fun, really? I'll show you fun!" I said, "Dare me, Dare me anything and I'll do it, I will even snog Grayson Wood in front of my father then slap him across the face and skip back over here to get everyone laughing, I am a fun person!"

"Okay, how about this when we get to Hogwarts, you have to use the pretty little prefects badge to sneak into the teachers common room and steal…Professor Garmond's compass," Jay said with a sly look.

"Dude, don't do it he loves that thing! He uses it as an example in every class!" Allie reasoned with me but I was to far gone; I'm a Weasley we don't back down.

"Challenge accepted, tomorrow night eight o'clock," I said sticking my hand out.

"You're on," he grasped my hand. His green eyes squinted in determination as his long brown hair fell into his face.

"Whoa, what kind of intenseness is going on here?" Travers asked.

"Trav! I said and hugged him. Next to Travers were two of our other friends Rachel and Ronnie Walker, twins.

"Rachel! Ronnie!" Allie screamed and pulled them into a double hug which we all joined in on.

"Oh friendship," Travers said dreamily making us laugh.

"Okay Trav, getting a little creepy there," I said pulling away from everyone.

"Rosie!" my dad called and waved from the other side of the platform, I sighed and told my friends I'd be right back.

"Yea Dad?" I asked when I got over to him.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to us?" He asked.

"Yea I was just saying hi to my friends, I haven't seen them all summer," I said.

"Well you not gonna see us all year," _Thank Merlin_.

"Okay," I said.

Lilly came over along with Albus and we began chatting about nonsense. I wasn't really in the conversation though, I was looking around at the familiar place, faces, feeling; I loved it here because this is where I leave me behind, the fake me, and become the me I want to be. The whistle blew reminding us to get on the train before it rolled away. I quickly hugged my mum and dad, said goodbye to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and jumped on the train.

I quickly found my friends in a pretty much filled compartment, everyone was there now; Allie, Jay, Trav, Jessie, Rachel, Ronnie and Jake.

"Hey guys, sorry my Dad wanted to talk to me, you know parents," I said. The train lurched into motion and began to speed away. I looked out the window for a while and watched as the suburban muggle area turned into England's country side. My thoughts returned to last night, why did they not want me to know what's going on?

"Hey Jay, your Mum works for the ministry, does she know about anything happening last night?" I asked.

"Well she was out late last night working for the Regulation of Control of Magical Creatures, there was like an outbreak last night," he said getting everyone's attention in the compartment.

"My Dad and Uncle got called in; Harry sent a really worried message to my Dad. Then I woke up later when he got home to an argy-bargy, my Mum was saying this was really serious but they were saying it was just some guy messin around, do you think the two incidents were related? Between the mass breakout and this?" I asked.

"You know my parents were both called in last night, and they are in law enforcement," Travers added in.

"My Dad said the guy was already sent to Azkaban, maybe a trial was held?" and then remembered another thing my Mum said, "you know she compared him to Voldemort! And she said 'What if that were you tonight,'" I said.

"Does that mean someone got hurt?" Jessie said.

"Or someone died!" Allie added in.

"Rose!" a boy with a familiar, annoying voice came bursting into the compartment, "We have prefect duties, remember?"

"Shit! I said and ran out of the room. We both sped down to corridor to the prefects' compartment. Running brought me back to my senses, I wanted to forget last night, pretend it never happened, it's like my father said: it was no big deal. Malfoy and I ran past a variety of students, terrified first years, annoying third years that scowled after us, students ducking out of the way and the trolley lady nearly having a heart attack when I almost knocked her down. I apologized but kept running; don't blame me I was late.

When we finally reached the door and pulled it open, everyone's eyes turned toward us. I blushed slightly and sat down. While there, the head boy and girl went over the same things as last year, no students out after curfew, perks and precautions of being a prefect, not abusing the badge (which of course brought my mind back to the bet), yady, yady yada. My focus was going in and out as looking around the room; Ben Watts and Kiki Long were there, the Hufflepuff prefects in my year. They both looked the same as when I last saw them, the only difference is Kiki cut her hair real short, just below her ears. Tyler Knott and Adie Wylow, Sytherins in my year, were there looking bored and disgusted of sitting next to a Muggleborn (Ben). My cousin Al was there along with Lindsey Longbottom, both pretending to take notes but really doodling.

Finally my eyes made their way towards the silver eyed boy next to me, Scorpius Malfoy. I couldn't see his face because it was turned but I noticed his thick locks or hair were much longer then last year and his shoulders were defiantly broader. I wonder what his face looked like, for I was too preoccupied earlier to notice it.

Suddenly everyone got up, "And don't forget to do some patrolling on the way here, if you see any misbehavior, write them up," the head girl, Alice Tring, reminded.

Scor turned around to me and said with a little head nod, "Come on lets get this over with."

I couldn't speak at first, wow he looked different, and I mean _different! _All his facial features were sharper; he finally grew into that over sized nose and those lips! How could I have not noticed them before? Well it's been a long time coming I guess…

"Weasley?" Malfoy asked with a slight smirk.

"What? Oh, yea…" I said as my face reddened again.

"Where is your brain today, I thought you were a Ravenclaw," he joked.

"I am! I'm just; I'm just out of ok? Besides it's not even your business," I defended. He mumbled something I didn't catch but it still angered me. I huffed as we walked down the corridor looking for troublemakers.

"What's your problem?" he asked sounding frustrated.

"Well lets see, my dad got called into work last night, some shit went down that scared the hell out of my mom, and its really worrying me, I have some stupid dare and now I'm standing next to you instead of my friends, you in all your annoying glory!"

"Oh really? Cuz that's sooo much to deal with! You have no idea what other people go through, for your information, my dad got called in too and when it comes to being with each other, I get the worst end of the deal! You freak out for no apparent reason, over react, pretend that you are all innocent giving that look, your doing it now! That look! Like who me? Why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong? Oh yea that's right, everything!" he didn't exactly yell this, it just was really angry.

"Well you know what, I don't bloody fucken care what you think, you are a dick and I am going to continue my duties, without you!" I said and stalked off in the other direction. Fuming I stomped everywhere on the train for about an hour busting anyone doing anything remotely wrong. _What gives him any right to say such things! He such an ass hole, and to think I thought he was cute for a second!_ Suddenly it was starting to get dark and I figured I should calm down and get to the compartment to change.

When I walked back in Allie and Jess rammed into me, "Did you get a look at him," Jess asked.

"Who?"

"Scorpius of course!" Allie screamed and all the guys in the compartment groaned.

"You know that's all they have been talking about since you guys left?" Ronnie moaned.

"I don't see why," I said nonchalantly. Everyone gasped.

"Did you see his face?" Jess asked.

"Yea I saw it, sure he looks better then last year but that doesn't change the fact that he's an ass hole," I said.

"He's not that bad," Allie said. Now it was my turn to gasp.

"Allie, you don't like him do you?" I asked.

"Well not like that! I just don't think he's all bad like you do. you know if you gave him a chance you guys might even be friends."

"Fat chance," I said but guiltily thought about our silent agreement…


End file.
